


You're the One

by EscapedMinds



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: The D’antonio family all have this curse. If they do not find their soul mate before their 30th birthday they will die. Santino’s birthday is in a months time and his health is already beginning to decline.





	You're the One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a while back and i finally decided to rework it and finish it. It's rushed and i'm sorry, also sorry i suck at writing smut. (I'm trying to get better at it.)

Santino is at his wits end, he’s been through everyone he can think of. No one was able to satisfy his needs. The heat, the pain, gets worse day by day. His burning desire to find his one is the only thing motivating him to get up every day. He remembers the marker that John had given him years before. John is his last hope, he knows that his wife died and he has retired not too long ago. John is hurting and he didn’t want to bring this onto him. But he’s exhausted all of his other options. “Tomorrow, tomorrow I’ll ask him. John you are my last hope.” With sweat soaked clothes the exhaustion blackens his visions and lulls him to sleep. 

\------

John wakes to the sound of knocking at his door. He hasn’t gotten many visitors since his retirement, and even less since Helen died. He pads to the door but before answering he grabs his pistol stowed away right in front of the door. Ever since he was forced out of retirement a year ago, he took no more chances. 

He opens the door to find a man he thought he’d never see again, a man he hoped he’d never have to see again. “Santino.” 

“Looking good John.”

“Why are you here?” 

“Always to the point. May I come in first? It’s a bit of a sensitive subject.” John moves away from the door and lets Santino pass.

“Leave your men outside.” 

“Fine. Ares stay outside and out of trouble.” John directs him to the living room and grabs a bottle of Jack from the bar.

“Whiskey?” 

“It’s a bit early to start drinking don’t you think?” 

“I think I’m going to need it to get through this conversation.”He then moves to sit across the table from Santino. 

“I see, very well let’s get straight to the point.” Santino slides his maker across the table to John. 

“Please don’t do this Santino. I just retired leave me in peace.”

“I’m afraid it hadn’t stuck last time has it?”

“Santino I can’t do this. Helen just passed away I’m still grieving. Why did you come to me?” 

“Let me speak my tale.” John takes a big swig of his whiskey and motions for Santino to continue. 

“In the D’Antonio family we have a curse. It’s been kept secret from everyone even ourselves until the time comes. When we come of age we become a ticking time bomb of sorts. We must find our soul mate before our 30th birthday. I’m about to turn 30 in a month.” 

“What happens if you don’t find a mate?” 

“We die, it’s as simple as that. We slowly and surely get sick and weaken and pass. I saw my cousin fall to that fate, she had no desire to find another.” 

“So how do you go about finding your soul mate? How do you know they are the one?” 

Just then a jolt of pain runs through Santino and his perfect composure deteriorates. “I’m dying John, if I don’t find the one by the end of the month I’m going to die.”

“What are you asking me to do?”

“I thought It’d be clear, but I suppose they never hired you for your brains. I want you to fuck me John.” 

An awkward silence stretches on for what felt like hours. “No.” 

“Can you at least try please? I won’t ask for love just for you to try. I saved your life once, can’t you do the same?”

“You’re asking me to fuck you to see if I’m the one that will stop your curse?!”

“More or less.” 

“And If I am, what then?”

“That’s what I’m asking for John, the possible long haul. I don’t need love, but if staying with you and letting you have your way with me stops the curse then that’s all I’m asking for.” 

“How do I know you won’t try to kill me if I am or not?”

“Because John, like I said you are my last hope. I’ve went down so many paths. None of which were the right one. And this one, this one leading to you, is the only door left open to me. So as much as it pains me to beg and plead for your hand, please help me.” 

He looks at his phone with Helen’s video still open. “It’s only been a year.” 

Santino jumps out of his seat and paces back and forth like an animal in a cage “John I’m running out of time and patience, normally I wouldn’t do this to you. I have more pride than this, but with the circumstances being how they are I’m afraid I’m going to have to take this to drastic measures.” 

John reading the situation wrong looks for his pistol that he was sure he grabbed earlier, as Santino walks towards him like a cat hunting his prey. As he’s coming towards John he strips his blazer, then tie and works at his shirt. 

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like John?” 

At this point his eyes are glued to the spectacle before him. 

“That’s right john I’m not going to hurt you.” He takes off his shirt and stands before john taking in his scent, whiskey and gunpowder. Minutes slowly pass by before any one of them decides to act. 

Something feral triggers in John and he pounces the smaller man. He closes the gap, and cradles the Italians face going in for a bruising kiss. 

The kiss becomes heated and John’s hands go straight for Santino’s belt. 

“Not until we get to the sofa or a bedroom.” 

John growls and carries him to his bed and promptly drops him onto the mattress. 

His hands fly to Santino’s belt and takes off his pants. 

“Eager are we?”

“Shut up!”

He takes in the sight of the smaller man in front of him. He will admit he was beautiful. 

Before he could fully soak in the image of the man before him, Santino pulls him down into another more passionate kiss.

“Please John.” 

“What?”

Santino growls and bites John’s ear. “You know what! 

"Beg."

"Fuck me!” 

John didn’t need to be told twice he opens the drawer to the night stand and pulls out some lube. 

“I don’t have a condom.” 

“Doesn’t matter I don’t need one I’m clean. And if you aren’t I don’t care I’m gonna die anyway.” 

“I’m clean”

“Well then hurry it up!”

Before the shorter man could bark anymore John devoured his orders and all of his moans that came after. He coated his fingers in lube and plunged a slicked finger into his hole. He pulled out to slick his other two fingers and added them one by one. All while trying to find his sweet spot. 

The filthy moans that spilled from Santino’s lips would’ve killed a lesser man. Santino was at his wit’s end. “Stop teasing and fuck me already!” 

He flipped him onto his back and plunged in. He slowly inched towards bottoming out but Santino wasn’t having any of it and pulled him down.

” Faster and harder John!"

John had wanted to be as loving as possible but that’s not what either one of them needed. The wild killer animal inside him was unleashed and his pace became more like a brutal assault. 

“Oh, Fuck yes! There! Oh god please!”

John grabbed the smaller man’s member and matched his motions to his brutal pace. 

“John, I’m about to... “

“Look at me” 

Those beautiful green eyes flash open and bore holes into his soul. And then and there he spills his seed into him, with Santino following right behind. 

John devours Santino’s moans and pours his soul into their kiss. If Santino had asked him anything in this moment, he would have given him the world. Ever since Helen had died he felt empty, more dead than alive. But in this moment, he had never felt this bliss in years if even ever. He pulls out and rolls over onto his side dragging him with him. 

“John, grazie.”

“How will you know?

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know, "grazie" is thank you in italian. I feel like i should've added more italian and extended that sex scene. What are your thoughts? Please leave a comment below.


End file.
